


Skin To Skin

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Claiming, M/M, Purgatory!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Worried Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They both know Purgatory is changing Dean.Castiel can hold the effects at bay with a touch...at first.But soon Dean needs more.  And he doesn’t know where it will stop.





	Skin To Skin

There is something about this place that...mesmerises Dean. It’s a dark enchantment, one he somehow didn’t seem to notice before.

Maybe because before all his focus was on one thing, one thing only, finding Cas, getting him back.

And now he has his angel where he’s meant to be, by his side and somehow once again whole and it’s as if the power in this place, fleeting movements seen from the corner of his eye, half heard whispers from the darkness, finally has his attention.

Which is only fair, because it seems he already has its.

++

There is something about this place that...subtly changes Dean. Or so Cas thinks at first, and though concerned isn’t surprised.

This is Purgatory, the damned place, limbo, where no human or angel should ever set foot.

It returned to him his sanity; the effect it’s having on Dean is something more primal.

And at first it’s an effect easily countered with a touch. His hand to Dean’s shoulder, his back, his arm, centring his hunter and bringing him back from wherever he goes to get that lost look in his eyes.

But by the time a mere touch through clothing isn’t enough, Cas has realised it’s not a change in the human.

It’s more a dominion, this place settling inside him, and it becomes a battle then to draw a line and hold it.

Cas is a soldier, a strategist and once the commander of a celestial garrison.

But he has never fought a place before.

It doesn’t matter, though; it’s a fight he mustn’t lose, and doesn’t intend to, and he’ll deploy whatever tactics he must to win.

++

Dean knows he’s in trouble. He’s never done anything stronger than weed in his life, but he knows the feeling, the separation, like you’re taking a step back from everything without really going anywhere.

Purgatory is like that but magnified by a million and he finds it a little harder each time to step forward again.

To want to.

But Cas…. When he’s stripping the angel, pinning him to the tree, the ground, exposing skin to his lips, his hands, drawing sounds from his child of heaven that would probably see him damned if he wasn’t already, it’s like this, what he’s doing to this cosmic force in a human body, has the stronger hold and he willingly surrenders to it.

Like Cas does to him, writhing beneath him, giving himself over and letting Dean claim, letting him take.

He swallows down the loudest of Cas’s cries, smothers them into silence with his mouth, and then holds Cas as they settle, slowly, bodies strung out, hearts racing, sweat slick and exhausted.

And, for a while, Dean is himself again. 

But it doesn’t last, and then it doesn’t last as long.

Eventually, his hand stays on Cas’s back, beneath the dirty white scrubs, where his skin can touch the angel’s.

Will there come a point where even those moments of rushed intimacy won’t be enough?

He doesn’t know, and he doesn’t know what he’ll do if so.

Benny…. Benny says he knows a way out, and for all their sakes, Dean hopes they find it and soon.

Before he fits in here more than he already does.


End file.
